


Good Things Do Happen

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Children, Dean has a friend, Dean is a Good Friend, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Friendship, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Normal Dean, Normal Life, One Shot, Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Winchester Children - Freeform, if you hate walt and roy, just read this, walt and roy - Freeform, walt and roy are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: Dean meets a woman in the grocery store. Friendship ensues, old enemies return, and good things do, in fact, happen.Basically a crack fic you should read if you hate Walt and Roy.





	Good Things Do Happen

 

With a final rumble, Dean switches the keys to the impala, shutting off her engine. The door opens with a creak and he gets out, fumbling with a crumpled grocery list in Sam’s sloppy handwriting. Dean raised him, so you’d think Sam would have such clean, precise handwriting as his, but somehow, he got John’s unintelligible penmanship.

He squints at the squiggles as he shuts the door and walks across the parking lot. The automatic doors of the grocery store open with a _swish_ and he makes his way to the bread aisle. At least, he _thinks_ the first line says bread. It could say beer, which is very likely, but he remembers that Cas used the last of the bread with his pb&j that morning.

 

Thirty minutes later, as Dean is the fastest shopper of them all, he’s pushing the filled-to-the-brim cart into his last aisle of the day.

The Liquor section.

He scans the shelves, looking for the cheapest, non-shitty bottle of whiskey he can find. Grabbing a bottle, he looks over the label and continues down the aisle. He so caught up in it, that he trips over a woman getting a bottle from the bottom shelf.

Dean lands flat on his ass with the whiskey bottle, thankfully unbroken, laying at the woman’s feet.

“Oh my goodness!” the woman exclaims, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright, miss,” he says with a chuckle and gets up, “My fault. Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The woman stands and examines the bottle, frowning. “You like this stuff?”

Dean shrugs. “Never had it.”

She puts the bottle back and begins scanning the shelves. “You don’t want it, trust me. My husband Walter brought that home once and let me tell you, it is the _nastiest_ , most _vile_ whiskey I’ve ever had in my life. So,” she turns to him expectantly, “What’s the occasion? There’s a kind of whiskey for everything.”

“Uh, well…” “Hard times?” He only nods. She gives a knowing smile and turns, walking to the end of the aisle. Dean follows her as she explains, “Yeah, I know a thing or two about that. My husband’s got a difficult job. _Ah_ , here it is.”

She grabs a rectangular bottle, nods in approval, and hands it to Dean. He takes it and puts it in his cart. “Wow. Thank you, uh…” “Jenny.” She sticks out her hand and he shakes it. “Dean.” “Well, _Dean_ , I hope I’ll see you around sometime.” He smiles warmly and gives a little wave as she begins to walk away. “Me too, Jenny.”

 

Over the next few months, Dean and Jenny run into each other in the grocery store, recommending foods, exchanging recipes and such. They eventually start going out to lunch, just chatting away about everything and nothing.

It’s the first Tuesday of the month, which means Dean is supposed to bring lunch to the park. He snagged a recipe for pasta salad from one of Bobby’s wife’s old cookbooks. Pasta with cucumbers, onions, and a secret white sauce. “It’s a family recipe,” he responded when Jenny asked where he got it.

As they finish their meal, Jenny turns to him. “How would you like to come to dinner?” Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise. “My house. Does 6:00 on Friday work for you?” Dean blinks and stutters for a moment. “W-Well _yeah_ . Okay.” “Great!” Jenny smiles warmly, “Walter has been _dying_ to meet my new bestie.” She nudges him on the shoulder playfully as they begin packing up their things.

Dean laughs throatily, mostly because he can’t believe how normal his life is becoming. Sure, he still hunts and all, but they haven’t been actively seeking out hunts. They just take what’s been thrown their direction by other hunters. And now he’s friends with a woman who goes to a weekly book club that he met in the grocery store. How crazy is that?!

“You can bring Sam too, even Castiel.” Dean gazes downwards, blushing. Him and Cas are a recent development, egged on by Jenny after she sensed all the unresolved sexual tension after hearing Dean’s stories about him.

“Is Walter okay with that?” he asks nervously. He knows Jenny is more than happy for them, but he can’t help but wonder. She waves her hand dismissively. “His best friend is gay. He’s totally fine with it.” Dean smiles softly as they walk back to the parking lot. The sleek, black impala looks a little funny parked next to a little blue mini, but so does a muscular, tall, roughed-up guy next to a short, petite, blonde woman. Jenny once described them as yin and yang, two opposites that keep each other balanced. After she said that, Dean realized how much that was true. She gives him advice after he rants about his last hunt (in a way that a civilian can handle, of course) and he does the same with her job and co-workers.

“Oh, and by the way, I have your plate from the cookies last month at my house. You left it on the table in the park. How about I pick you and whoever else decides to come at your house and I can give it to you?”

Dean bites his lip. The number one rule is that no one is allowed at the bunker who isn’t family. “I dunno-”

“Oh please,” she puts her stuff in the backseat and closes the door, “You’ll just end up forgetting it again. Also my house looks the same as all the other suburban houses so you’ll need someone to show you which is mine anyway. What’s your address?”

Dean sighs, knowing Sam is gonna kill him… “It’s hard to find actually. Ya know the abandoned railroad by the grocery store?” She nods. “Follow that north. The road turns to grass and you’ll think you’re not on it anymore, but you are. About two miles in, there’s a dirt road, follow that. You’ll hit a Y, so turn left there. You’ll be on the dirt road for another 4 miles and then you’ll know when you get there. The front door is down the stairs around the corner.” Jenny nods, filing the information away. She’s known for her good memory. “That how I graduated 3 years early,” she’d say.

They say their goodbyes and drive off.

 

“You did _what?_ ” Sam gapes at his brother, who just broke their most important rule.

“We can trust her, Sammy! Jenny’s a good person.”

“ _Jenny?_ ” This is the first Sam’s heard of her, “Is that who you’ve been sneaking off to see? But you and Cas-” “ _Jesus_ , Sam! I don’t bang every woman I meet!” Dean sighs, rubbing a hand down his face, “Besides, she’s married.”

Cas chooses that moment to walk in. “Who’s married?” he asks.

“My friend Jenny. She invited us all to dinner on Friday. She’s picking us up here to drop off a plate I left at the park.”

“ _What?_ ” Sam asks, confused as ever.

Dean sighs again and sits down. “I met Jenny at the grocery store a few months ago. We got to talking and started going out to lunch to hang out. We eventually set up this thing where, once or twice a month, one of us brings a homecooked meal to the park. We talk, we eat, then we leave.”

“Does she hunt?”

“Nope. As far as I know, she doesn’t know anything about the supernatural.”

Sam’s confusion and anger soften as a small smile creeps onto his face. “So… you have a normal friend.”

Dean pretends not to notice that he’s blushing. “Yeah. _So?_ ”

“Nothing, nothing,” Sam smiles in full, “I think it’s nice.”

Dean purses his lips and nods. “Yeah, yeah it is. So, are you guys going or not?”

Sam glances at Cas, who nods. He turns back to Dean. “I guess it’s settled then.”

 

Jenny drives down the dirt road. She doesn’t know how much more her mini can take. She’s driven at _least_ the 4 miles by now… _right?_  

Suddenly, what Dean _had_ to have been talking about comes into view. A _giant_ brick structure, half underground. She stares in awe as she drives around the corner and parks in front of the stairwell.

Cookie plate in hand, she steps out of her car and walks down the stairs, unsure if she’s in the right place. She’s about to go back to her car, when something catches her eye.

A post-it note is stuck to the large, metal door.

‘Jenny-’ it reads, ‘We don’t have a doorbell, so you have to bang on the door really hard.’

Yep, she’s definitely in the right place.

Using all her strength she pounds on the door. _Bang bang bang_ . She waits a few moments and is about to do it again, when she hears a faint _“Coming!”_ from somewhere far beyond the door.

 

A minute later, there’s the sound of locks opening and Dean pulls open the door, an unsure smile on his face.

“Hey,” he says. “Hey yourself. Interesting place you got here.” Dean breathes out a sigh of relief. Jenny always seems to know when to not ask questions about strange things in Dean’s life. “Yeah. It’s really remote. I guess you could say it’s been passed down through the family.”

“ _Deeeean!”_ Sam’s voice echos from deep inside the bunker, “ _Where’s my shirt?!”_ Dean sighs and turns his face into the bunker, exposing a small view of the vast library to Jenny, who gasps in awe.

“ _Which one?”_

 _“The one you ironed with your goddamn beer this morning! I_ told _you to stop doing that.”_

Dean chuckles before responding. _“It might be with Cas’ stuff!”_

 _“Yes, Sam, it’s in my room!”_ a deep, gravelly voice, which must belong to Castiel, yells from somewhere more closeby.

_“Thanks!”_

Dean turns to Jenny and chuckles. “Little brothers,” he shrugs, “What're ya gonna do?” Jenny laughs and the two talk until Castiel comes up behind Dean.

“Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas,” he gives his angel a peck on the cheek, “This is Jenny.”

Jenny extends her hand and the two shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” Cas bows slightly. “And you as well. I can take this,” he takes the plate from Jenny and slinks back into the bunker, only to return a short time later. By then, Sam has arrived and apologized for yelling. Dean locks up the bunker and the four make their way to Jenny’s car.

 

“Uh… guys?” Sam calls as Dean, Cas, and Jenny begin getting into the car.

“What?”

“I don’t think I will fit in there…”

Dean nearly slaps himself. Sam’s giant frame has no chance of fitting into the mini.

“Shit, I forget what a moose you are sometimes.”

“We could alway tie him to the hood like hunters do,” Jenn interjects, causing laughter.

“Jenny, how about you lead the way and I’ll follow you in the impala with Sam and Cas. Meet us by the Y in the road.”

 

Jenny pulls up to the Y, a little confused as to why they didn’t wait drive their cars together. Suddenly, she knows why. Barreling down the right turn of the Y is the impala. It slows to a stop next to the mini and they roll down the windows.

“I’m confused as hell,” Jenny says immediately. Dean laughs. “Well, the left turn in here brings you to the front door. The right turn brings you to a giant rock that actually has granite doors that are the entrance to the underground tunnel-maze-thing that leads to our garage,” he states bluntly.

Jenny blinks, then shakes her head, not even bothering to understand. “Alrighty, then. Follow me.”

 

30 minutes later, the impala pulls into one of many identical houses behind Jenny’s blue mini. “I don’t understand how the hell you tell these places apart,” Dean tells her as the Winchesters exit the impala, “I’d accidentally walk into a different house every day.”

“Becoming familiar with the location of one’s home is similar to how you know how to get anywhere in the United States. One’s subconscious eventually memorizes the exact spot, whether they want to or not,” Cas supplies as they go inside.

“Walter! They’re here!” Jenny calls from the front door. She turns to Dean and whispers, “Walter’s friend Roy, the gay guy, is over. They’re always losing track of time.”

Something at the back of Dean’s mind bristles at that, but he pushes it away as nothing.

 

Dean sits between Cas and Jenny while Sam sits across from Cas next to Walter and Roy’s empty seats. As the four begin to eat, they can hear the two men fumbling around upstairs.

Dean is speaking to Jenny about the _amazing_ spaghetti dish she made, when Cas suddenly grips his thigh. Normally, Dean would smirk at him or some romantic shit he does, but Cas’ grip is iron tight. He looks over to see Cas staring at the table with a focused look on his face, listening to something within the house. His eyes snap up to meet Dean’s.

“Dean.”

It’s one word. One word that means a million different things, but in that moment, Dean knows exactly what Cas is telling him.

Something dangerous is in the house.

 

Dean snaps his fingers, gathering Sam’s attention. He holds up two fingers twice, signalling for him to watch the door. Without a word, Sam gets up, grabs his gun from where it was hidden in his belt, and points it towards the closest entrance.

Jenny gasps, but Dean covers her mouth with his hand and holds one finger up to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet. Despite the fear on her face, she nods quickly and backs against the wall.

Dean stands in front of her, gun cocked and ready. Cas stands in between Sam and Dean, yet more in front with his angel blade poised for action.

 

It’s silent for a few moments, no one daring to breathe. Suddenly, strong footsteps slowly descend the stairs, creaking with every step.

A moment later, two men come around the corner with shotguns held tightly in their quivering hands, one pointed at each of the Winchester brothers.

A memory flashes in Dean’s mind.

-

_Two hunters._

_Two shotguns._

_Sam, dead on the bed next to his._

_“Shoot him,” Walt demands gruffly, having just shot Sam without mercy._

_Roy hesitates. “Killin’ Sam was right. But Dean-” “He made us, and we just snuffed his brother, you_ idiot _. You wanna spend the rest of your life knowin’_ Dean WInchester’s _on your ass? ‘Cuz I don’t,” Walt glares at Roy, “Shoot him.”_

_Dean turns to Roy, fighting to contain his anger. “Go ahead Roy, do it. But I’m gonna warn you. When I come back?” he pauses, “I’m gonna be pissed.”_

_Roy’s fingers fiddle with his gun._

_“Now come on!” Dean yells, “Let’s get this show on the road.”_

_Roy bites his lip. Walt has had enough. “Come on already.” He cocks his shotgun and shoot Dean point blank in the chest, killing him instantly._

-

“Well shit,” Dean growls, lowering his gun. Sam and Cas do the same, not recognizing the two men after all these years. “I got you made again,” he chuckled darkly, a snarl forming on his face, “Walt and Roy.”

“Heard that car of yours pull up,” Walt’s voices uneasily, “Knew Jen’s new friend was Dean, but I never would’a guessed it was a fuckin’ _Winchester_.”

“Didn’t really appreciate you killing us, Walt. Jenny’s lucky I didn’t come back and kill ya. Not that I’d call you a catch, no offense, Jenny.”

Cas cocks his head, studying them. “You are the two men who sent Sam and Dean to see Joshua in heaven.”

“And who the hell are you?” Walt growls.  
Cas’ eyes darken and lightning flashes somewhere nearby. “I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord and _boyfriend_ to Dean Winchester.”

The two stand there for a moment, mouths agape. The idea of heaven and angels fly right over their heads. “Would’a thought they’d go to hell…” Roy eventually says quietly.

“Been there. Done that. Didn’t agree with us,” Dean voices, glaring daggers at the two of them.

Catching up with the conversation, Jenny steps out from behind Dean to stand in between the two groups. “Walter?” Jenny speaks void of any emotion, her face carefully blank, “When you tried to justify killing two men, you told me that the Winchesters were nothing but pure evil who let Satan out of his cage.”

“They are!” Walt and Roy yell simultaneously as the brothers exchange knowing glaces.

Jenny marches up to them, getting in close. She may be much shorter than them, but the anger on her face is enough to scare anyone - or any _thing_ . “Bull _shit_ ,” she declares, “Dean Winchester is the most gentle kind-hearted person I have ever met. Sure, I never knew he was a hunter, let alone a Winchester, but that doesn’t change the fact that this man wouldn’t hurt anyone or anything that didn’t deserve it.”

“But _Jenny-”_ “But _nothing_ , Walt,” she turns on her heel, pauses, looks over her shoulder and declares, “I want a divorce.” She turns back around and grabs Dean’s arm, pulling him towards the door, followed by Sam. Cas is about to leave, when he turns back to the table and grabs the bowl of pasta. He glares angrily at Walt and Roy as he stomps out the door.

 

It’s been about an hour since they got back to the bunker. Luckily for Jenny, she was too distracted by the vastness of the bunker to fuss over Walt. Dean showed her to Cas’ old room, as Cas now shares with Dean, and let her change into some of Charlie’s old clothes.

 

Dean, Cas, and Jenny are sitting in the library. Having finished the pasta, they’re now passing a container of neapolitan ice cream around.

“So you always knew about hunters?” Dean asks around a mouthful of chocolate.

Jenny nods as she swallows her strawberry spoonful. “My dad was one. I never brought it up because I thought ‘Wow, I actually have a normal friend’.”

Dean grins as Cas takes a scoop of vanilla. “Dean thought the same thing.”

 

After a moment, Sam finally joins them. He hasn’t spoken a word since Walt and Roy. He sits down next to Jenny, head bowed in shame. “There’s a reason why hunters think we’re evil,” he says eventually.

Dean and Cas exchange glances, before bowing their heads as well.

“Sam, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I know you’re good people,” Jenny says kindly.

“But _I_ have to. I can’t let you be our friend without knowing our past.It’s not right to you.”

Janny nods in understanding as Sam begins.

“We-” he clears his throat,” _I_ let Lucifer out of his cage. There are 600 seals that act as locks on his cage. After the first seal broke,” he glances at Dean sadly, “Demons began breaking them. All they needed to do was break 66 of them. Lilith was the demon in charge. I thought that if I could kill her, then Lucifer would stay locked away and the apocalypse would never happen. 65 seals had been broken, so I did the only thing I could think of: I tracked her down and killed her. Little did I know, she was the final seal,” he breathes in shakily, “Lucifer was out and the apocalypse began.”

Jenny purses her lips in thought. “But… But Lucifer isn’t out now, right?”

Sam shudders. “I was the one who let him out, so it was my responsibility to put him back,” his eyes get a far off look to them as he recalls the horrors of his past, “I let the devil possess me and I jumped right into hell…”

“But everything’s okay now, Sammy,” Dean speaks softly, “Cas got you out. We’re alright.”

Sam breathes out quickly, refusing to meet Jenny’s eyes. Little did he know, they were full of compassion and love.

“Sam…” she lays a hand on his shoulder, “I may have just met you, but from what I’ve heard, you are a smart, kind man. I don’t doubt a word that Dean has said about you. From the story you just told, some may see you as a monster,” Sam shrinks down at that, “But what I see is the bravest man in the world.” Suddenly, small arms are wrapped around Sam’s large frame, squeezing tight as if to transfer the feelings behind it.

“Thank you,” Sam whispers as he buries his face into her shoulder.

 

3 years ago, Jenny and Sam started dating

2.5 years ago, Dean and Castiel got married.

2 years ago, Chuck gave Dean and Cas their own child who was a mix of them both.

1.5 years ago, Jenny and Sam got married.

1 year ago, Jenny found out she was pregnant.

 

“And _that_ is why girl best friends are awesome,” Dean finishes. He has just told the story of how Jenny became a Winchester to his son Wes. He’s got Cas’ dark hair and Dean’s candy green eyes.

“You ran ower ‘enny in da wrocry store and b’came fwends?” he asks his dad, known as De, full of wonder.

“It’s true, Wes,” Jenny says as she adjusts the bottle she’s using to feed baby Macie, “I knocked De flat on his ass.”

Wes erupts into a fit of giggles and turns to Castiel, known simply as Cas, eyes watering in hysteria. “ ‘enny said bad word.”

Cas smiles at his son. “Yes. And how old do you have to be to swear?”

“Hund’ed!” Wes yells playfully.

“That’s right, one hundred.” “Cas, you know he’s gonna be swearing by the time he’s five, right?” Dean asks him, eyebrow raised. Cas sighs, a smile toying at his lips. “Yeah, I know.” The Winchester family swears constantly, so they know it’s going to be a staple in their children's’ vocabulary whether they like it or not.

“Little Macie ready for bed?” Sam asks as he walks into the room. He leans over his wife and daughter. Macie stops sucking on the bottle and opens her eyes, staring at her dad. She’s got her dad’s sunflower eyes and her mom’s blonde hair.

Macie gives a gummy smile up at Sam and laughs, reaching for his hair, before she suddenly stops. She yawns a deep, long yawn.

“I think she is,” Jenny says softly as she hands Macie to Sam.

He begins walking to the nursery, cradling the tiny baby against his giant frame, when Jenny calls after him. “Don’t forget to burp her!” Not three seconds later, a loud baby burp is heard echoing through the hallway.

Jenny laughs out loud and picks up the bottle, heading for the kitchen to wash up.

 

Dean is lying on his bed with Wes snoring softly where he lays on his dad’s stomach. Dean sniffles. They’ve come so far. The brothers made it out of the dark hell they thought they’d die in. Cas walks in and Dean looks up at him, barely able to make him out through the steadily flowing tears. He smiles softly. Cas gives him a knowing look as he settles down next to his husband and son. They snuggle in together.

Two Winchesters became three, became four, became six. Six members of the Winchester family, all under one roof.

They’d never expected it.

But as Cas had said all those years ago:

 

Good things do happen.


End file.
